finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
LOVELESS
LOVELESS is a book of poems in the world of Final Fantasy VII, and has made several cameo appearances in the Compilation. The book talks about the "Gift of the Goddess", and three men who would try to obtain this "gift;" since the release of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, the Goddess has been thought to have been Minerva. On the posters and billboards, there has always been a female figure who seems to be the same woman and has the words under her: "Open 6/25 6:00", and "18:00". Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS has a great impact in ''Crisis Core, as Genesis Rhapsodos recites quotes from the book during each encounter Zack Fair has with him. We learn that the book has a theme which carries on throughout Crisis Core known as the "Gift of the Goddess", which Genesis often quotes. These "Gifts" to Genesis were Jenova Cells, to halt his degradation, and the Banora Apple, which was meant to have a rich taste to it. More of LOVELESS is engraved upon stone tablets within the cave in Banora Village where Zack faces Genesis for the last time. These stone tablets told a short story on each of them about a group of three friends who go in search for the "Gift of the Goddess". These three men take the roles of a "Hero", a "Traveller", and a "Prisoner". The Prisoner escapes and is critically wounded, only to end up in the care of a woman from the enemy faction whom he eventually falls in love with. He lives a peaceful life, but he is tortured by the promise he made to his friends. The phrase "There are no dreams, no honor remains" is told to Zack early in Crisis Core by Genesis when he is saying something regarding the ones who inhabit the Jenova soul (Gift of the goddess) Throughout the game of Crisis Core, if the player interprets the words of loveless correctly, it can be assumed that Genesis knows the fate of Zack, Angeal, and even Cloud. At the very end of the game, when Zack asks Genesis if he knew all along, Genesis doesn't respond at all, giving the player the feeling that he did know what was going to happen to Zack. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber." This line can read as Genesis's soul has been corrupted from the desire to become the hero of LOVELESS, and the torment he has endured throughout the entire tale. To find the Jenova Cells he needs to survive, (the end of the journey) Genesis planned ahead for Zack to become part of project Jenova. He hints that Zacks 'eternal slumber' is what will come of it, therefore he already knows of Zack's death. "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world’s end. The wind sails over the water’s surface, quietly, but surely" Genesis mentions a legend of sacrifice, whether he is talking of his own sacrifice (which is also hinted at in the final lines of the story) or Zacks sacrifice to save Cloud from Shinra us unknown. The story of the 'hero' Zack will live on though through Cloud, who Zack entrusted his hopes and dreams to. "Worlds end" could possibly be interpreted as Shinra itself, or just Zacks death. The line: "The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely," can be said to have something to do with the Gift of the Goddess. Genesis interprets the water's surface to be the lifestream, perhaps he already knows of his own downfall at the end of Crisis Core. He knows he will be healed by the "gift," but in what context he is unsure. ''Final Fantasy VII LOVELESS appears, but very briefly in ''Final Fantasy VII. Posters are seen all around the Mako-rich city of Midgar, but first seen in Sector 8. There were also rumors that you could go and see a LOVELESS play, but this has not been proven correct. Due to the posters seen during the first FMV, it is obvious that the name LOVELESS comes from the 1991 album by My Bloody Valentine, the Irish shoegazing band. 'Loveless' is regarded as their best work, and is generally thought of in high regard, usually doing well in British music press polls. Also, the woman on the posters seems to resemble My Bloody Valentine's singer/guitarist Bilinda Butcher. In the PS3 technical demo seen at the end of Crisis Core, the opening scene of Final Fantasy VII, which features the poster is remade, but the poster has been changed. Near the end of the game, Cloud can talk to Cid Highwind, who mentions he went to see the play and fell asleep, being awoken in time for the final act, and he quotes the following from the final scene, between a woman and her lover, who is leaving: "Do you really have to leave?" "I promised. The people I love, are waiting." "...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself." "Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Again, LOVELESS is only hinted at. First, a LOVELESS poster is seen in the opening before the scene cuts to Denzel and Marlene. Secondly, a poster is seen behind Rude when both he and Reno appear at Edge to challenge both Yazoo and Loz. And finally, a LOVELESS billboard falls and hits Rude on the head, before Reno falls on him, knocking him down momentarily. If the shot is frozen at the right moment, the head of a woman is seen on it. The woman looks almost exactly like Aerith Gainsborough, due to the woman's resemblance to her menu portrait in the original game. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS posters have also been sighted in Dirge of Cerberus in Edge during Chapter 3. These posters are seen outside on the streets, and inside houses. A poster was also seen at Kevin apelo's house. Quotes from the Loveless Poem Poem '''Prologue' When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Interpretation Prologue When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water’s surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act I The infinite mystery The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek But their fates are scattered by war One is taken captured, one flies away And the last becomes a hero But the three are still bound by a solemn oath To seek the answer together, once again Act II There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act II Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded His life is saved, however By a woman of the opposing nation He begins a life of seclusion with her Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss But as happiness grows, so does guilt Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends Act III My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return Act III As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction The prisoner departs with his newfound love And embarks on a new journey He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss And the oath that he swore to his friends Though no oath is shared between the lovers In their hearts they know they will meet again Act IV My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world’s end The wind sails over the water’s surface Quietly, but surely Act V Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice Category: Final Fantasy VII